


Charlie's Pre-Release

by MagicMarker



Series: October 2014 Daily Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ((sort of)), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean learns to play MTG, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is an ass, Hand Jobs, M/M, MTG, big fuckin surprise, charlie is an evil genius, i am so lazy about this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the October Daily Writing Prompts going around Tumblr in 2014.</p>
<p>Day 5: Magical Nights</p>
<p>Ever since Charlie's costume party, Dean's been thinking of a certain man in a certain trench coat.  He needs a distraction, and Charlie has one at the ready -- A Magic: The Gathering Pre-Release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Pre-Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to ["Charlie's Costume Party."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2394614) While not all the fics in this series are related (you may have noticed), I'll try to make sure to indicate when they take place in "Charlie's" universe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“But, Charlie, it STARTS at midnight.  And then goes for how long?”  Dean rubbed his temple. “And why would I want to come anyway, huh?  I don’t have a Magic deck or anything; I don’t know the rules.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Charlie answered.  “It’s a pre-release.  Everyone’s playing with new cards.  I’ll pay your fee, and then you sit through a few hours of getting your ass kicked so I can get your cards when you’re done!  Who knows, you could like it.  You might even meet some new friends!”

“Okay but you owe me.  I have a Calc III exam next week and if I don’t work my ass off for it I’m going to blow it for sure.  Yeah yeah, save it.  See you there.”  Dean sighed.  Seems these days Charlie could talk him into anything.

When Dean arrived at the game shop he was shocked to discover that not every single person there was a pasty white, fedora-clad neckbeard.  There were a good number of girls there, a golden opportunity if ever Dean saw one.  Nothing like inverting the damsel-in-distress trope to get a girl’s number.  Charlie was a genius. Of course, she did manage to pick up a girl at a reproductive rights rally, so that seems to go without saying.

He stumbled his way through the pre-release ritual, constantly looking to Charlie for cues.  Take this card, or that card? How many of this, or that?  Most everyone else seemed to really know what they were doing, and he was still flying blind.  Plus, once the games started, Charlie couldn’t help him anymore.  Lucky for him, his first match, he was paired with a very attractive red-head about his age.  SCORE.

“Hey there, how ya doin?  My name’s Dean,” he offered a hand to shake.

“Hi, I’m Anna.  Nice to meet you,” she smiled politely and rolled out a play mat decorated with what he assumed were more Magic characters.

Dean huffed, shuffling his cards. “Man, I never knew how intense some people got about this game.”

Anna looked up after placing her deck. “Well, when you invest a lot of time and money to get the deck you want, you want to look good.  Makes victory all the sweeter.”

“Well, I literally just started playing tonight, so I guess you’ll have to show me,” Dean waggled his eyebrows and Anna laughed.

“Okay well you should know, I’m absolutely merciless.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The game proceeded and Dean turned on the charm.  Several ‘How do I’s and ‘What about this’s and ‘You know everything’s later, he had to admit to himself, his heart wasn’t in it.  Sure she was pretty enough, but he kept thinking about his Mystery Man.  Her eyes were even the same bright blue color…

As Anna promised, she wiped the floor with him.  But Dean could hardly be mad – she was very patient in explaining each step of his decimation that he was learning plenty.  As she dealt the final blow, he sighed and sat back in his chair.  “Well, that was that.”

“Aw, don’t feel too bad.  You did a good job building that deck.  You’ll do better next time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I see my brother has come to wish me luck!”  She gestured at someone across the room, and started picking up her things.  “See you later, Dean.”

“Yeah, see ya—“ His response was cut short.  Her brother was Constantine.  Like, We’ve-Been-Texting-For-Two-Weeks-Still-Don’t-Know-His-Name Constantine.  

He strode over to Charlie, whose match was still going on.  “Charlie,” Dean hissed.  “Did you know about this?  Was this all your doing?  Are you truly an evil genius?”

“Yes, No, Yes,” she responded absently, flipping a card sideways.  “So he did show up?”

”YES.”

“Well Dean, don’t be shy.  Go talk to him!  Maybe tonight you’ll learn his name.”

Dean closed his eyes. _Deep breath.  In, two, three.  Out, two three._ “Charlie, you are evil incarnate.  Keeping secrets, pulling strings… IsweartoGod.”  Okay, he can do this.  No problem.  It’s just a dude he’s totally been texting almost every day since Charlie’s Halloween party.  

A firm hand grasped his shoulder.  “Hello Dean.”

He jumped.  “Jesus Christ!  Someone should put a bell on you or something.”   _Smooth, Winchester.  Real smooth._  “So, uhhhhh, are you here to play?  I didn’t see you at the beginning.” _Excellent recovery. A++. Nice work._

“No.  My sister Anna plays avidly, and I wanted to support her.  I didn’t know you were a Magic fan.”

“Oh, uh, I’m not.  I mean, I might be, I don’t know,” Dean stifled a groan.   _On a roll now, bud._ “Charlie just asked me to come with her tonight.  Anna wiped the floor with me first round and, well, here I am.”

“Dean,” Charlie started from behind him.  “Why don’t you two go find somewhere…quieter… to talk?  It’s pretty casual here, you aren’t locked down.  In fact,” she continued, tone lighter than air, “you wouldn’t have to finish the tournament.  If you didn’t want.”  With a pointed look at Dean, Charlie whirled around and flounced to her next match.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.  “I mean, yeah, um, let’s get some air.  There’s some serious nerd-stank going on in here.”  He headed for the door, hoping Constantine would follow him.  Once he got outside he took a deep breath of the crisp air and turned.  Oh good.  

“It was a pleasant surprise seeing you here,” Constantine rumbled.  “I have enjoyed hearing from you these past few weeks.”

“Me too!  But, uh,” Dean faltered.  His confidence was quickly waning.  He glanced around the parking lot and leaned against the side of the building.  “I, uh,” _deep breath,_ “One thing’s been bothering me, man.  I still don’t know your name!  You’re in my phone as Constantine, for Chrissakes.  I think you’re pretty cool, but I don’t think I can keep calling you that.”

The other man stared for a beat, then chuckled, long and low.  “My name is Castiel.”

“Aw come on, man, quit it.  I’m being serious here.  I really--” Dean ducked his head, unable to bring himself to meet his eyes as he muttered, “I’ve been going crazy thinking about you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and with a long-suffering sigh replied, “No really.  My name is Castiel.  My sister is Anael, and we have two other brothers named Gabriel and Michael.  We were named after angels.”

“Seriously?  Now I feel like the world’s biggest idiot.  Well at least ‘Castiel’ can be shortened to ‘Cas.’  If that’s okay?” Dean scuffed his toe back and forth across the crack in the sidewalk and glanced up at him.  

“Yes, that is fine.”  They fell silent and it bore down on Dean like a weight.  He wracked his brain for something to say, running through the past week’s conversation at lightning speed.  But all they’d really talked about was normal, boring stuff.  “This kinetics class is kicking my ass” or “The model today is especially fidgety.”  How do you transition from that into what he REALLY wanted to do, which was suck face.  Or better.

“Please don’t be upset,” Cas murmured, moving into Dean’s space.  He reached for Dean’s wrist and took his hand.  “I meant what I said.  I liked talking to you since Halloween, and I would like to keep getting to know you.  However I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t also like… To resume the activities we’d begun that night.”  

Dean looked up and couldn’t stop the smile spreading slowly across his face.  “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“I--Okay, you wanna get out of here?”

“I really do,” Cas answered, and pulled a keyring out of his coat pocket.  “Mind if I drive?”

The moment they pulled into the driveway it seemed Cas already had the car in park and turned off, door flung open and seat belt unbuckled.  Dean was surprised how antsy a simple hand on his thigh could make him.  He jumped out of the car and hustled to keep up with Cas, who already had the door open by the time Dean made it up the first step.

“Benny and Gabriel should still be out at the Alpha Sig house party, but let’s go to my room all the same.”  Trailing a finger down Dean’s chest, Cas smiled.  “If you’re… comfortable… with that.”

“Yeah! Uh, yes. That’s fine.”  Dean followed Cas like a goddamn puppy dog into a clean, well-organized but small bedroom.  A full sized bed seemed dwarfed among the four bookshelves that lined the rest of the walls.  An easel sat in the corner and a large plastic tub of paints and pencils sat underneath it.  Dean scanned the room, trying to take it all in before Cas’s face took up his entire field of vision.

“Dean,” he muttered, slipping his hand underneath Dean’s jacket, thumbing underneath the hem of his t-shirt.  “Come here.”  The other hand cupped his chin and brought their mouths together softly, and all too short.  “Take your jacket off.  Make yourself comfortable.”  It seemed Cas already had - without Dean noticing he’d taken off his coat and kicked off his shoes, and was moving to the bed.  He looked so damn good, loose jeans and a henley, making room for Dean on the bed.

Dean toed his boots off and climbed unceremoniously onto the bed, grinning like an idiot.  And oh great, now he could feel his face flushing.  Jeez, Cas was going to think he was some overeager virgin.  Bet he wouldn’t notice if they were sucking face.  

So he put a hand around the back of Castiel’s neck and gently pulled him down to meet his lips.  They felt so dry, Dean couldn’t help but lick out, swipe his tongue across Cas’s bottom lip, try to taste that mix of aftershave and toothpaste he’d smelled as soon as they got into the car. Had Cas known he would be at the pre-release? Was this Charlie’s doing?  None of that really matters now-- he’s in Cas’s bedroom, probably going to get laid.  If she was responsible, she’s officially the best wingman ever.

Cas was as impatient as Dean felt.  His hands were roaming down Dean’s side, slipping behind his his hips, cupping his ass, pulling them closer together.  Dean let out a breath and gasped in another as Cas rolled him onto his back and straddled his leg. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and rolled their hips together.  “It’s been too long,” he said between deep kisses, “since we were last together like this.”  Cas slid down to suck just below Dean’s ear, pulling a throaty moan out of him before moving down to his clavicle.  He nipped at the thin skin there, then pushed his tongue against the spot to soothe it instantly.

“Aahh, Cas,” Dean hissed, threading his fingers through Cas’s dark hair.  “Missed you.” He gasped as Cas rolled against him again.  “Been dreaming about this.”  Dean could feel Cas getting harder against his hip, and his own erection pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans.  One particularly enthusiastic thrust hit him in just the wrong spot.  “Cas, please. I can’t-- You’re driving me crazy, I gotta-- This zipper is killing me!”

“Then why don’t I just…” Cas planted one last, filthy kiss on Dean’s mouth before trailing a hand down the center of his chest, past where his shirt was rucked up, down his treasure trail.  He paused, just long enough that Dean begged, “Please!  God, Cas, please do it!”  Cas grinned, kissing ever so gently along Dean’s hip bone, down to right above the fly.  As his fingers snapped open the button and slid down the zipper, Dean almost sobbed with relief.

“Yeah, that’s it… Now let me…” Dean groped for Cas’s waist to return the favor.  He fumbled with the zipper pull, unable to tear his lips away from Cas’s so he could see what he was doing.  When he finally got it over the bulge of Cas’ cock, he barely got his hand around the head when a tinny noise blared from beside them.

“YOU. MAKE. ME. FEEL LIKE I’M LIVING A. TEEN. AGE. DREAM! THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON!”  Katy Perry blasted from Cas’s cell phone. “Fuckin’ A, what the fuck is that?” Dean whined, slumping back down.  But Cas followed him, kissing him reassuringly. “No one, don’t worry.  It’ll shut up soon.”  He slid a hand under the band of Dean’s boxers, wrapped his long fingers around the length of him.

“I.  CAN’T.  SLEEP.  LET’S RUN AWAY AND DON’T EVER LOOK BACK DON’T EVER LOOK BACK!”  A moment passed, then the line repeated itself with the same sugar-fueled vigor as before. “YOU. MAKE. ME---”

“Ahh, fuck!” Cas cussed.  He sat up and flipped open the phone, glaring like if he could he would send the wrath of God down on the unexpected caller. “What, Gabriel?”

Dean sighed.  If he had one thing to be thankful for in this wretched world, it was that Sam didn’t get very drunk, and if he did he had the goddamn courtesy to leave Dean alone about it.  Though Dean couldn’t make out what Gabriel was saying, it was obvious he was wasted.  He heard something about “Cotton Candy Vodka” and “body shots” and figured that was explanation enough.  With a sigh, he started to tuck himself back into his pants.  Better luck next time.

“Are you sure no one else can--” Cas sighed.  “All right.  No, don’t.  Gabriel, don’t.  I’ll be there in ten minutes.  Stay put.  Don’t let Benny talk you into letting him drive either, you both are blitzed.”  He punched the touch screen angrily and stared at it for another moment.  “I am terribly sorry, Dean, I need to go pick up my brother.  He failed to secure other arrangements this evening, and Anna is still playing at the pre-release.”

“Hey man, it’s all right.  You gotta do whatever you can for your family, that comes first.”

“Yes, well, regardless I will be having a talk with him about respecting my free time,” Cas grit out, pulling his zipper back up forcefully.  “I will drop you back at the game store on my way.”  

They made their way reluctantly back into town, and as Cas pulled up next to Dean’s Impala, he started again, “I am very sorry, Dean.  This isn’t how I had hoped the evening would go.”

“Hey, I mean it.  Don’t worry about it.  Now I have your number AND your name.  Maybe now we could, like, I don’t know, have a coffee? Get a drink?  Do a normal, uh, first date thing?”  Dean grabbed the back of his neck again and laughed to himself.  “See where the night takes us?”

“That would be great.”

Dean let himself out, and as he fumbled to unlock his car door he heard another door open and close.  When he turned towards Cas’ car he again found himself face to face with blue eyes and dark brown hair.  “Yeesh!  Seriously Cas, bells.”

But Cas just quirked his eyebrow, smiled slightly and leaned in, kissing deep and dirty, pushing Dean bodily into the side of his car.  Dean groaned and pushed back into Cas’s hips, fingers scrambling to take hold wherever they could.  And as soon as it had started, Cas was pulling away, leaving Dean punch-drunk with sensation.  “Good night, Dean.”

“Yeh--Yeah, good night, Cas.  Call me?”

“Oh, I will.  And don’t forget these!” A small plastic box came flying towards Dean’s head.  Oh yeah.  The cards. Magic indeed.

 

 


End file.
